this is better than alright
by syringa101
Summary: Hermione's been living in the Room of Requirements. Draco happens to follow her, but she's perfectly okay with it. They end up sharing the living space. Fluff, lemons, humor. Dramione. Two-shot. Complete. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

It made sense then. It wasn't until everything was over did she realize the action she had just preformed. She had definitely just done the impossible.

###

Hermione watched from a far. Malfoy and Parkinson were at each other's throats. Malfoy was obviously upset and Parkinson looked pissed. She had been watching since their simple conversation turned to a heated argument.

"You are unbelievable, Draco!" Parkinson yelled at him. Malfoy folded his arms and leaded against the wall.

"What the bloody hell do you want me to do?" He asked causally. Okay, so maybe it was just Parkinson at Malfoy's throat.

"I don't know..." She waved her arms. "Try for once?"

"Try what, Parkinson?" He took a few steps forward, challenging her. "Try this whole 'relationship' thing?" He scoffed. "Well I got news for you, I'm not interested." He turned away, but Parkinson caught his arm and they froze. Her expression softened.

"Can we at least be friends?" She asked, a tinge of hope in her voice.

"Slytherins don't have friends, _Parkinson._ " He sneered, not even looking at her. Her grip fell as he strode away.

Hermione panicked, he was heading right towards her. She couldn't think clearly anyways, not with what just happened and not with what she just witnessed. She couldn't go back to the Gryffindor common room, Ron was still probably angry about her dumping him and she couldn't go to the library in fear of having to pass people in the halls. She was on her way to the room of requirements when she saw the two Slytherins. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, some that never left since her breakup with Ron only a few mere minutes ago. She straightened her clothes out and pulled out her book. She sat on the floor and tried to keep back her sniffles. The tears she wiped away previously returned and clouded her vision. The footsteps of Malfoy were so close now. She could hear the clicking of his black shoes. They stopped. Her eyes widened and she looked up.

Malfoy was looking at her. Not showing any emotion, not saying anything, not doing anything. They held eye contact. Hermione sniffles and wiped her eyes again before turning back to her book. She could feel his eyes on her as she skimmed the words. The ink made no sense, for her mind was too distracted, and it wasn't about Malfoy.

"Are- are you just going t-to stand the-there?" Hermione asked, not looking up. There was no immediate response. No feet shuffling. No feet moving. Nothing.

"Why are you crying, Granger?" He asked, his words sharp and clear.

She shook her head. "Nothing that would interest you." Again, no immediate response. This time, he walked over to her, standing in front of her. She looked up hesitantly.

"Try me." He sat down next to her, pressing his back to the stone wall before she could oppose.

"Well... I... um..." She fiddled with her bookmark before swallowing her fear. "I broke up with Ron."

"Why?" Malfoy asked. She glanced at him. He wasn't looking at her, just watching the empty corridor.

"He... He was unfaith-unfaithful..." She whispered. Malfoy nodded bluntly, almost knowingly. There was a slight hesitation in her mind before she asked her question. "Slytherins don't have friends?" Hermione asked, barely audible.

Malfoy seemed unfazed that she had been eavesdropping on his personal conversation with Parkinson. "Most."

Hermione studied his face in curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

His eyes pierced hers, grey orbs meeting brown. "Most Slytherins don't have friends." He said. "Parkinson doesn't have friends, she has followers and pets and cliques."

There was a pause. "And you?"

"I don't treat people like tools anymore." He said, looking away.

Hermione watched how his blonde hair covered his eyes. "Good." She subconsciously lifted her hand and brushed his bangs out of his face, smiling. She immediately froze when his eyes caught hers. A wave of confusion clouded his senses. "Sorry." She mumbled retreating her hand whilst blushing and hiding her face.

Then she heard one thing she had never heard before. Malfoy's soft chuckles. "It's fine."

Her head shot up, to look at him. "Force of habit." She said, quickly. "I didn't mean-"

"Granger." He cut her off, smiling whilst doing so. "I said it's fine."

Hermione pursed her lips and bagged her book. "Okay." She then stood and rushed off to the room for requirements.

###

Malfoy silently followed the Gryffindor. If she was aware of his presence, she didn't show it. They walked down a few corridors, before she stopped. He paused, watching her halfway down the corridor. She glanced at him before walking into a pair of large door. Some of which had just appeared. Malfoy smiled, figuring this was the room of requirements. He swiftly walked over to where Granger had been moments before and stared up at the wooden doors. They were still there. So either multiple people could be in a different rooms, or Granger was allowing him to follow her inside. He gripped the handle and pulled. Malfoy slipped inside the room and immediately froze.

The room was like a small flat. There was a kitchen off to the left, a door marked 'bathroom' straight ahead with another door unmarked, and a small living room to the right. Granger was no where. Malfoy chose to look inside the unmarked door across the way from him. Inside, he found a bedroom. Granger wasn't there. Connected to the bedroom on the left side was a door marked 'bathroom'. He figured it was a door with the same bathroom connecting into the main area he had just been in. Then, he heard it, running water. It came from the bathroom.

Malfoy laid down on the bed and decided to wait for her. He removed his tie and kicked his shoes off before slipping under the soft blankets of the mattress. He fell asleep quickly, having been already previously exhausted.

###

Hermione walked out of the bathroom cautiously, she had heard Malfoy come in. Thankfully, she just found him sleeping on her bed. His shoes laid on the floor below, carelessly removed. Hermione pursed her lips and picked up his shoes. Then, she walked out of the room and put them by the front door. Being in her night clothes, Hermione shivered and slipped back into the warmth of her bedroom. She watched Malfoy sleep from the foot of her bed. He looks so tired and so peaceful. She picked up his discarded tie and rolled it up. Then, she placed it on the bedside table next to him. Hermione turned around and flipped the light switch off. Then, she joined him in bed silently, not to disturb or wake him.

###

Malfoy awoke to find Granger in bed beside him. She was reading her book, completely engrossed in the text. He watched her eyes read line after line. She flipped a page and continued to read. Malfoy saw she was in a pale green night gown, unlike him who slept in day clothes. He realized that she must have slipped into the bed after he fell asleep. Did she really trust him that much or was she just being plain stupid? He thought. Why had she chose to spend the night next to him?

"Would you like some breakfast?" She whispered, not looking at him. His eyes watched her face, wondering how she did that. How she had known he was awake.

"Sure." He responded and sat up. He looked away from her and ruffled his hair. She set the book down on the bedside table and pulled the blankets back. Her night dress barely covered her bottom, coming down to only mid-thigh. Malfoy stared as she walked to the door. He snapped out of it though when he realized what he was thinking. She stopped as the door opened.

"Coming?" She asked before slipping out of the room. Malfoy shook the indecent thoughts out of his head before pulling the covers back and following her. He noticed his shoes at the front door. She had moved them from where they were previously at the floor or the bedroom.

"Coffee or tea?" Granger asked as she moved around the kitchen.

"Tea." He said as he sat down on a barstool. Granger heated some water with her wand and added the herbs. Then she filled a cup and set it down in front of him. She poured herself a small cup of coffee before sitting down next to him. Malfoy looked down at him cup, refusing to look at the Gryffindor. "Thank you." He said and took a sip.

"Thank you." She echoed. He wasn't sure if she was just repeating him or thanking him back. "You can stay here, if you like." She whispered. "I can make up another room."

Malfoy looked at her. She was sipping her coffee, looking straight ahead.

"Okay." He said, a small smile playing at his lips.

She looked at him and smiled in return. "Good." She took a drink of her coffee before walking back to the bedroom. "I'm gonna go change." Malfoy nodded, watching her leave.

###

"Why are you here?" He asked her when she came out her room.

She sat next him on the barstool. "I've haven't slept in the Gryffindor common room in two months." She explained. Her eyes avoided his. "Ron's been unfaithful for a while. I finally confronted him about it yesterday night." She pursed her lips. Malfoy watched her, listening. "He blames me." She said whispering. "He's always blamed me." Her head dropped to her wrists and a few tears fell. "We have fights a lot. Usually all is good. Not last night." She looked up him. "We broke up. I couldn't be with someone who didn't respect me, especially if it's on a decision based on sex." She looked away again. "I'm not ready. He is and he couldn't wait. He had to go off and sleep with Lavender." Her eyes were dry, but the subject was still emotional. "Anyways." She said more cheerful. "We don't have to talk about that." She smiled at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine." She assured him.

###

Draco headed to the Slytherin common room. He needed to pick up his trunk. There was no way in hell that he would continue to live in the dungeons. Not when he could live with the amazing stunning sexy little lion that he was just dying to-

-No, Draco, you don't like her. She just broke up with her boyfriend. That would be taking advantage of her.

=But she would she an amazing fuck.

-Granger is a Gryffindork.

=Granger is sexy Gryffindork.

-Granger is a know-it-all.

=She is a sexy goddess know-it-all.

-She isn't even attractive.

=Keep tellin' yourself that.

-Granger has... She has problems... lots of baggage...

=Lots of baggage that I'd love to take out. Possibly put something in.

-Lot of baggage that includes fire. Play with fire, you get burned.

=That just makes her hotter.

-You're pushing your luck. She doesn't like you.

=Not yet.

-Not ever. Didn't you hear her conversation? She's waiting for the right time.

=Maybe I'll be the right time.

-Or maybe you'll get your bits blown off.

=It would be worth it.

-Worth it never to have sex again?

=I'll find a hobby.

-Like what? Watching porn? You still wouldn't be able to wanker off.

=She'll be mine.

Draco ran up to his dorm and shoved his belongings into his trunk. That was it, he had to live with her. He didn't care what he was getting himself into, he needed a change. Once his bags were packed he wished them away to his new space in the room of requirements and he left.

###

Was it really quickly good idea to let Malfoy live with her? He can't be trusted- at all. She just broke up with Ron. It was too soon to be-

=Whoa, whoa whoa, nobody said anything about relationships.

-Yup, no relationships. Just friendship.

=With benefits.

-Gross, it's Malfoy. Just being friends with him is enough.

=Stop lying to yourself. You want him.

-To be my friend, nothing more.

=But you'll have the whole living space to yourself.

-Exactly why we can be in different room the whole time!

=Or, you could be in the same room... exploring each other...

-The only exploring I'll be doing is-

=Is what? You know you'll see him shirtless at least once. It's bound to happen.

-I can deal with that. I've seen Harry and Ron shirtless plenty of times.

=But they aren't sexy. Draco fucking Malfoy is sexy.

-He is also probably not into me.

=As far as you know.

She had already told him he could stay. Why was she debating about it now? He'll be back in a few minutes, he just left to get his things. He is staying.

###

Malfoy came to their place almost out of breath. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Did you run here?" Granger asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Needed the exercise."

"Or you want to be here." she murmured. Little she know that he heard her and smirked at the Gryffindor for her comment.

"What was that?" He asked.

Blush rose in her cheeks. "Nothing. Mumbling to myself." He chuckled as she scurried over to the couch and got out a book.

"I'll be unpacking." He said, still amused. She nodded at him, but didn't look up.

She read the whole time he packed and tried to ignore the fact that she had already managed to embarrass herself in front of him. When he returned he had a book in hand. Hermione sat up so he could sit on the other side of the couch. He sat down, but then pulled her legs on top of his lap casually. She was surprised at first but then just shrugged it off. They sat there reading for a little while longer before Hermione felt hungry.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked, putting her book down. He look over at her.

"Dunno." He said. "What do you have?"

"Let's go see." She said, getting up and starting to walk to the kitchen. She stopped halfway which caused him to bump into her. Before she could fall, Malfoy had wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her. She froze in the position.

"Something wrong?" Malfoy asked, whispering in her ear from behind. Blush flushed her face and she cleared her throat.

"We can have anything." She said, laughing. "We can ask the room for anything."

Malfoy smiled at her, finding their silly mistake. "Then we can also cook though. We can ask it for ingredients then cook."

"I suppose so." Hermione said, looking up at him. Then she realized their proximity. He still has his arms around her waist and her back was pressed up against his chest. She looked down at his hands on her hips and put her own hands over the top and lifted them off. "I can't cook, though." She said, spinning around.

Malfoy was smiling. "I can."

"Okay mister Malfoy." She said mockingly. "What shall we have for dinner?" He held her hand fanciful.

"What does her majesty feel like having?" He teased back.

She pretended to think. "Chief's choice."

Malfoy wore a flirtatious smile and led her to the kitchen. "Would you please grab some meat from the fridge, miss Granger?"

"I sure will, mister Malfoy." She opened the door and grabbed some meat that had appeared there.

"I'll take that." He took the ground sausage from her hand. "We will need some pasta noodles, too, please, miss." Malfoy told her as he got a cutting board and knife on the counter.

Hermione reached into the pantry and grabbed some noodles. "Here you are, mister Malfoy." She said, handing him the box. He nodded in thanks. "Anything else for the chief?"

"You could set the table, my lady." He said, whilst moving around the kitchen getting various items.

Hermione went to the small area they had for eating and wished up an emerald green table cloth and some fancy silverware. Next she added glasses of sparkling cider and napkins with beautiful embroidery. She thought up a small candle holder and lit the wicks. She went back to the kitchen to find Malfoy cooking the meat on the stove, without magic, using a frying pan. He had a pot of boiling noodles on there as well. He noticed her and smiled.

"Would you mind grabbing me that wooden spatula there, love?" He pointed to the other side of kitchen at a cup with multiple cooking spoons and spatulas. She didn't miss the way he called her 'love' either, whether it was by their little game or if it just slipped out. She handed him a spoon and he stirred the food. Hermione moved over to a barstool, across the stove from where he was, and put her chin on her hands and her elbows on the counter and watched him, smiling all the while.

"What's on your mind, miss Granger?" He asked, while reaching near her to grab some spices off a spinning herb holder.

'You. The way your arms flex at every movement; the way you smile with a tinge a mysterious glint in your eye; the way you say 'love'; the smirk you get when your flirty; the chuckle you do when you find amusement in my embarrassment; the fact that you're cooking us dinner-' she wanted to say all those things. Yet she couldn't. Instead of answering his question, she asked him one herself. "What are you making?" Though she had a pretty good idea already. It distracted him though.

"I am making world-class spaghetti." He said whilst smiling. He went on talking about the recipe.

###

Malfoy pulled the chair back, allowing Granger to sit down. "Thank you, kind sir." She said, as she put her napkin in her lap.

He too took a seat down at the table, across from the Gryffindor. She had changed into a dark navy blue dress, not much revealing but it hugged her curves. Her hair was put up with a few curls loose in a bun. Her make-up was light, not changing her appearance any. Malfoy wore a black tuxedo and bowtie. The inner color was royal purple silk. His hair was brushed yet not gelled. His long bangs still shadowed his eyes a bit.

"What a lovely table you've set up for us, ma'am." Malfoy said, picking up his fancy glass. "And what might this be?"

"That is sparkling apple cider." She said, lifting her own glass. She clicked their two beverages together and raised her higher. "To a fresh start."

"To a fresh start." Malfoy repeated and they sipped the liquid. "Mmmm... you have a taste in ciders, my dear." Hermione smiled back at him, pleased with that.

"I hear the chief prepared some delicious spaghetti." Granger said, smirking a bit at him.

"Is that so?" Malfoy asked, lifting the silver lids off both of their plates. "Shall we feast?"

Hermione smiled back at him. "We shall."

Dinner was good and at the end they just wished the plates and everything else away. Hermione had gone to the couch again and returned to her reading. Malfoy went to his room and finished the night inside there.

###

Malfoy came into their living space, which they now preferred to as 'the place'. He immediately heard giggling and wondered what possibly Granger could be laughing about. He come more into the room to find it was not just one, but two girls giggling their faces off. Obviously, they failed to notice him standing right there.

"I mean," Granger was speaking. "It's not like it is with Harry and Ron."

"I can imagine." Weaselette said, a smile filling her features.

"He's different." She said. "Like, it's dangerous or something. And we flirt a lot." Malfoy's stomach dropped. He wanted to know who she was talking about. Who was flirting with her. "But it's like casual flirting, not sexual or anything."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"It's amazing." Granger said, her eyes staring into space. "I keep having these horribly sexy fantasies about us. What we would do on the couch, or in bed." She sighed, "Oh, Godric, I don't think it should be happening..."

"But?"

"But I want to know where it takes us." She looked at the younger girl. "It's exciting and new and I just want to go with the flow, you know?" The redhead nodded.

Malfoy couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get out of there or break them up or something. He cleared his throat. The girls turned to look at him, Granger's eyes widened and she blushed deeply whilst Weaselette smirked at her friend.

"M-Malfoy..." Granger stuttered. "When... when did you c-come in?"

He decided he needed to play it cool. "Just a minute ago." He looked between the two of them suspiciously. "If you're worried about what I heard, I don't think I'll tell anyone." He wrinkled his nose. "Better yet I'll just be going to my room now." He strode over to his door and was out of view before the girls could counter him.

###

"How much did he hear?" Hermione asked Ginny, her eyes wide. "Oh my... What if he doesn't like me like that... or maybe he's-"

"Hermione, you want to know what I think?" She nodded. "I don't think he heard who we were talking about..."

"So you mean-"

"He just thought we were talking about some guy you like, not necessarily him."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Good. That is very good."

###

The next day, Monday, Malfoy avoided Granger all day through their classes. By the time the end of the day rolled around, he knew he was going to confront her. Yet he still tried to much past her on the way to his room after dinner.

"Malfoy." He paused, his hand on his doorknob. His eyes shut in defeat.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to sound like it was nothing.

"Where have you been?" Granger asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Um..." He cleared his throat. "I've been really busy."

"Huh..." She nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Is everything alright?" Her eyes gazed away from his. "I just feel like you've been avoiding me since yesterday."

Malfoy felt guilt well up in his chest, he looked away and locked the feeling up. "I have homework to do." He turned the door handle and left.

Once inside he put his back to the door and slide down to the floor. A deep sigh escaped his lips, his held his face in his hands and ruffled his hair.

"Fuck, what am I gonna do?" He asked himself.

###

Hermione was hurt. Had she done something wrong? He hadn't answered her question. Or maybe he did; maybe not answering her question had been a response in itself. She was so confused. Why was he acting like that? She was sure they were just starting to get along. What had changed? Was this his way of saying he didn't want to be friends with her, or was it just how he acted?

Question built until in Hermione's head. All of this; his behavior, her feelings, everything was too much. She was tried of having to wait. She was sick of this game. They were friends one day and avoiding each other the next. Then, she remembered what he said 'Slytherins don't have friends', but he had told her that _most_ Slytherins didn't have friends and that he was done using people like tools. Had he really been honest with her then? What if he was using her now to stay inside the room of requirements with her? Was that all she was and would be to him? Just a tool? A mudblood?

She shook her head. They were doing so well, there was no way he would have made her that dinner and all if he didn't mean it as friendship between the two of them. She needed to know. Hermione took a few steps forward, pressing her ear to his door, listening.

Nothing. Nothing but- he was talking to himself. "I'm fucked." She heard Malfoy say. "I am so fucked. She must think I'm horrible, avoiding her all day. Oh Merlin." He banged his head against the door, startling Hermione. Luckily, he didn't hear. "What if she never speaks to me again? I'm a terrible person. I'm such a terrible person." She heard him sigh.

Hermione knocked. "Malfoy." No response. "Malfoy, can we talk about this, please?" Nothing. She waited. Still nothing. "Draco..." The name was foreign to her, yet it sounded so right in so many ways. "Draco..." She repeated his name, trying to grab his attention. She placed a hand on the doornob. "Come on, I know you're in there. Let me in." She heard a mumble of something and what sounded like his standing up. "Draco please-"

The opened. Since Hermione was leaning up against it for support, she tumbled inside, right into him. They were both knocked down. Her legs tangled with his, her face in the crook of his neck and his hands on her waist. Draco grunted in surprise at the unexpected fall.

"Oh Godric, I'm so sorry, Draco." Hermione said, trying to remove herself from him, though she didn't really want to, for the position was quite a turn on.

"You're fine." Draco said, helping her up. Once they were standing once more, Hermione looked at Draco, he wasn't looking her.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Did I do something? Say something?" He closed his eyes, but didn't say anything. His face was pained, like he wanted to speak, but was too scared to do so. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry." He didn't do anything. Hermione just looked at him with hurt in her soul. "Never mind." She waved her hands and scoffed. "I don't even know why I'm trying." She turned around, ready to leave. Before she could do anything though, Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Please... stay..." He said, still not looking at her. She watched his face.

"Why would I do that?" She snapped. "I came in here to fix things, but you can't even respond, much less look at me." She was angry now. "I apologized for whatever the fuck I did, but you need to meet me halfway, I did my part." She pulled away from him and turned to leave again.

"Hermione wait!" He said, she stopped in her tracks, surprised he called her name.

"What?" She asked, not turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I've been an arsehole." He built up his confidence. "I heard... I heard you and... and Ginny talking the other night." He paused. "You were going on about some guy and... I just- I couldn't stand it." He swallowed. "I was jealous that some other guy was flirting with you..." He waited for a reply, but didn't get one so he continued. "I couldn't even look at you. I felt betrayed because... because we had dinner with each other the other night and I just, I assumed we had something." He sighed. "But I get it now... you don't think of me in that way and... I think I'll just- I'll be out of here by morning."

"Draco." She turned around, he was looking at her. Her eyes were hopeful and happy, they were the complete opposite of what he thought.

"No, it's alright, Hermione." Draco said, "I don't deserve you-" she wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise.

"No. No, **this is better than alright** , Draco." Hermione said, looking up at him, he looked so confused. "I was talking about you." Still confused.

"What?"

"Draco, that night, yesterday night, I was talking about you." His eyes widened. She smiled, he returned the smile. "There is no other guy; I like you."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." He said, pressing his forehead to hers. Their eyes closed, just staying in the moment. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"Can I kiss you?" He held his breath, afraid of rejection.

Her eyes opened to look at his. She didn't respond in words, but instead pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded and kissed back. Their eyes closed, no longer having a need to see one another. Her hands went to the back of his neck, fiddling with his hairline. His traveled up and down her sides before landing on her hips and bringing them closer to him. She groaned in his mouth as they grinded. Their noses mushed together as they continued to suck at each other's mouths. Hermione's tongue flicked out onto his top lips, testing the waters. He opened his mouth for her, allowing her access. His own tongue joined and dance around with hers. Draco ran his tongue over her lips lightly, teasing her. She pushed his away with hers, smiling as she did.

His hands traveled down to her bum and grabbed it. He lifted her up, her legs tightening around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his whole body to hers. He moaned in pleasure as her hands moved up and down his back, and her tongue flickering in and out of his mouth. She could feel his boner, it was clear as it pressed into her pelvis and lower stomach. She pulled back, slightly, not wanting to rush things. Draco looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked, almost out of breath.

She nodded. "Let's go slowly."

"Okay." He said, smiling at her. He started to pull back more but she grabbed his head and pulled him in for another snog.

"We can still do this." She said hungrily against his lips.

"Perfect." He said, diving back into their rhythm.

Draco pressed her up against the wall again. His lips left hers and traveled down her right jawline, sucking here and there. She sighed in contentment. He smiled in response and counted his way to her ear. He sucked and nibbled on the tender spot behind it causing her to moan more and arch her back.

"Don't stop." She whispered, enjoying herself.

He became harder at her reaction to his kisses. Draco ran his tongue down her throat and sucked at the base of her neck. Hermione responded to that too. Then, she brought his head back up to her lips and they joined in another kiss. Her tongue ran along his lips and dipped inside his mouth.

Hermione's hands bunched up the front of his shirt as she gripped it hard. She could still feel his turn on, but she could also feel her own. She dropped her legs and spun them around, pressing him against the wall. Standing on her tiptoes she reached his lips once more. His hands went to the back of her neck and brought her even closer to him.

Hermione unlatched their lips and slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt. He helped and flung the article of clothing over his head. She smiled and touched his chest and stomach area. Definitely a change from seeing Ron or Harry. Hermione kissed his neck and moved downward, running her lips along his collarbone and pecks. He moaned and his eyes shut as she did this. Her hands roamed Draco's body, claiming his torso. He finally brought her chin back up and snogged her swollen lips.

"Thought you said you weren't ready?" Draco asked.

"I'm not." She said, smiling against his lips. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." He smirked at her idea.

"Okay..." He said, bring her lips to his once more.

He spun them around again and lifted her up, this time moving to the bed. He moved on top of her, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He pinned her arms above her head kissed her. She giggled and kissed back. He released her hands and moved his tongue down her neck. He sucked and nibbled but was careful not to mark. She yelped and moaned in pleasure. The door to their place opened, but they took no notice. They were far to distracted.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, she was checking the main rooms.

They were still wrapped up and hadn't heard her friend call. Hermione ran her arms from his chest to the back of his neck and back again as Draco teased her own neck. Her back was arched in excitement as he continued to kiss her. Then she brought his lips to hers again. She released her legs from his waist, but he still had them parted as he was kneeling between them. They immersed themselves in snogging more and Draco flattened down on her, no longer kneeling but grinding against her. She sighed and moaned against him, enjoying the pleasure being brought on.

"Hermione?" Ginny called again. She was closer this time, probably in Hermione's room, right across from Draco's.

"Oh shit." Hermione said, her eyes widened as she released they weren't the only ones in the room of requirements.

Though, it was too late. "Hermion-" Ginny stopped. Draco and Hermione froze. "Oh." Was all she said.

Draco rolled off Hermione, both of their faces were flushed. Ginny looked like- well she looked like she just walked in on some people snogging, very intensely.

"Hey Weaselette." Draco said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... uh..." Hermione started to say. "I guess we have a lot to talk about."

It was awkward, everyone was aware of it. Though, Ginny was smiling very brightly, pleased with walking in on them. Obviously, Draco and Hermione weren't so pleased with her best friend barging in on their very intimate snogging session.

"No kidding." Ginny said, she was somewhat trying to suppress her enthusiasm. "I can come back later..." She offered, realizing they might want to continue their little... affections.

"No, no, it's fine..." Hermione said, climbing off the bed and standing. She glanced at Draco. "We'll just be in my room." She told him. He gave an stifled nod. He couldn't help but show his annoyance with the interruption.

Once the girls left the room, he leaned back on the bed and blew out a frustrated huff of air. He ruffled his hair with one hand then sat up. Draco searched around for his tossed shirt and picked it. It was on the floor, figures, they hadn't been very concerned with neatness in the moment. He threw the shirt on over his bare chest and straightened the rest of this clothing up.

###

Ginny practically squealed when they entered Hermione's room. To be realistic, she was like a happy fangirl watching her OTP snog themselves senseless. If she didn't ship them before, she definitely did now.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Ginny demanded, jumping onto the bed. Hermione closed the door and looked over at her best friend with a deep blush over her face.

"Well..." Hermione started. "You know when I said I was worried what he'd think about our last girl's conversation." The redhead nodded. "Apparently, he liked me at the time and thought some other guy was hanging out and flirting with me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Hermione said and sat down next to her friend. "So he got jealous and didn't speak to me." She sighed. "I stopped him today and confronted him about it..." She paused.

"And?"

"And he ignored me and just went to his room." Hermione said. "I talked to him through the door, trying to get him to come out and speak to me." She shook her head. "Eventually he opened the door... I kind of fell right on top of him." Her face flushed at the confession.

"And you guys kissed?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No, that just made it a little awkward." Hermione said. "He wouldn't look at me. I thought I had done something wrong, Gin." She shook her head, wondering how wrong she was. "It was really just him, owning up to his own feelings."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah well eventually he looked at me and we figured it out." Hermione said.

"And _then_ you snogged?"

"Yes, Gin, and then we snogged." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well?" The other girl asked.

"Well what?" Hermione was trying to hide the fact that she knew what her friend meant.

"How did you _feel_?" Ginny asked. "Was there _tongues_ involved? Was there any sexy _wall_ pins? How'd he lose his _shirt_? Did you guys do some _foreplay_? Did he leave any _love bites_? Did _you_ leave any love bites? Could you feel his... _you know_?"

Hermione was now a very dark shade of crimson. The younger girl was smothering her with questions. "How about you start with one question at a time." There was no hesitation on if she wanted to speak about the events between her and Malfoy, she _needed_ to tell someone.

"Okay..." Ginny pondered a bit before asking a previous question. "Tongues?" Hermione nodded, her face hit with embarrassment. Ginny smirked. "Wall pins? Did he push you up against a wall?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered, a small smile on her lips.

"Ooh." Ginny teased. "At that point you must have felt his..." Hermione nodded. "Tell."

"It scared me at first." Hermione said. "Then, I told him and he pulled away, but I brought him back. I said we could still have... fun." She giggled a bit.

"And did you?"

"Well, we didn't get far with you barging in and all." Hermione said, shoving the other girl's shoulder.

"Okay, okay." Ginny said. "I'm sorry about that, but you said I could stop by whenever."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I never expected us to... do _that_."

"But you were thinking about it." Ginny said, nudging Hermione.

She made a scoffing noise sort of like a half sputter. "We're _teenagers_ , it was _bound_ to happen."

"Are you glad it did?" Ginny asked, more serious now.

Hermione nodded. "He is one hell of a kisser." She laughed a bit. "I had never felt so aroused before. Though I've never fancied a bloke like him."

"What does that mean?"

"You know, someone who's... sexy and mysterious and... Slytherin."

"Okay, now tell me..." Ginny thought up a question. "Any love bits?"

"You tell me." Hermione said, showing the other Gryffindor her neck.

Ginny giggled. "It looks like he tried not to mark you."

"Tried?!" Hermione asked, running up to her mirror and examining the hickeys herself. "Oh Godric, what if Ron and Harry see?"

"Don't worry about Ron, he's a jerk." Ginny said. "At least you waited until you were single to go off and shag-" Hermione sent her a hard look. "- almost shag some other wanker." Hermione returned to the bed.

"I hope this isn't a mistake. Or that he'll think this is a one time fling."

"Oh, Hermione, the way I saw him all over you like that just proves that Malfoy is not just doing this for one time only." Ginny said, trying to cheer her friend up. "I'm pretty sure, from what you've told me on how he's changed, that he truly fancies you. Passion like that doesn't just stop."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said, really appreciating the comfort.

"So, I saw you guys grinding." Ginny said, jumping back to the previous topic.

###

Draco had made his way down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room in search for Blaise Zabini. He needed to tell his best mate what he had just done and how fucking much it affected him. That was definitely the best snog of his life.

"Hey Blaise!" He called to his friend on one of the couches. His Slytherin buddy looked up as fell back on the sofa across from him.

"Hey, Draco, what's up?" Blaise greeted.

"Boy, have I got a story to share with you." Draco said, rubbing his palms together.

"Does it involve Quidditch?"

"No." Draco said, afraid that was the wrong answer.

"Does it have to do with Theo and Daphne practically shagging in the corridor?"

"When did that happen?" Draco asked. "Never mind, listen here-"

"Does it involve Potter and in his friends?"

"His friend... Granger?" He hoped he wasn't about to get scolded.

"Yeah her and Weasel broke up, big fight a few nights ago or something." Blaise said.

"About that..." Draco said. "You know how I moved in with her?"

"Oh Merlin, what happened?" Blaise asked, expecting the worse. "I know how you're practically in love with her."

Draco frowned, but ignored the last comment. "Well I was going to tell you how I had an amazing snogging session with her, but you don't seem very keen on hearing it." Blaise leaned forward, eager to hear, now that he knew the topic.

"You did what with the Gryffindor Princess?"

Draco smirked. "That girl is a damn good kisser."

"That's all?" Blaise asked, wanting more information on the matter. "You snogged once and fled?"

"Merlin, no!" Draco said. "Weaselette came in, perfect timing, I'll say."

"You guys weren't..." Draco shook his head. "Did she yell? Was there violence?"

"Quite the opposite really." Draco said. "She was trying to hide her smile. Her and Hermione had talked a few days ago about me, they were very... uh... giggly."

"At least she didn't hex your bits off."

###

Draco ended up spending the night in his old Slytherin bed whilst Ginny stayed with Hermione. Both pairs of friends had stayed up late gossiping about the recent mouth-to-mouth event. Hermione had decided that she would speak to Draco in the morning about where they were at in the start of their relationship and determine from there if she should tell Harry and the others about it. Only Ginny and Blaise knew that Draco was staying with Hermione in the Room of Requirements and they had been sworn to secrecy until later informed.

It was the next morning. "Fuck." Draco rolled out of bed, his eyes squinting at the little light coming into his retinas. He glanced his bedside clock. "Shit." His eyes were open now and he was running to the bathroom. Once he was inside, he ran back out and pulled the blankets off his best mate.

"What the hell, arsehole." Blaise groaned.

"Blaise get your pretty arse out of bed." Draco snapped. "It's ten thirty!" At this his friend jumped awake, much like Draco had done.

"Damn it!" He said, pulling on some pants and then digging through drawers to find a shirt.

Both boys were hysterical as they got ready for the day. They were nearly an hour and a half late for Transfigurations with none other than Gryffindors. Blaise and Draco picked up their books and raced out of the Slytherin dungeons. After running all the way there, they quickly collected themselves outside the door before entering.

"What time did we go to bed?" Draco asked, panting and leaning against the wall for support.

"Beats me." Blaise answered, "Eleven? Twelve?"

"Fuck." The other Slytherin breathed out. They took a few more deep breathes. "Ready to face the devil?"

Blaise looked up at his friend and nodded before straightening out his clothes and repositioning his satchel. "No time like the present."

Draco grumbled something inaudible before pushing the door to the classroom open. They quickly went to the open table, trying not to be seen by McGonagall. It was far too late for sneaking in, though.

"Mister Malfoy, mister Zabini." McGonagall greeted. The last time someone had called Draco mister Malfoy was by Hermione at their fancy dinner only a few nights prior. Though, today he didn't feel like it meant the same thing. Not at all the same thing. "Nice of you to join us today."

They nodded in acknowledgement and sat down at the shared desk. Everyone's eyes were on them. Draco caught a look at Hermione, she hide a smile behind her hand and her winked at her. This caused her to blush a little and look away. Luckily, no one had seen the exchange between the two. Well, that is except her two best friends who he received icy glares from. Weasel wasn't sitting with her though, but was right behind her and Potter paired with Lavender Brown- figures. Hermione had obviously not told them about her and his recent events. Did they even know she wasn't sleeping in the Gryffindor tower, or was that just Ginny?

"The front of the classroom is up here, mister Malfoy." McGonagall said, bringing his attention back to the teacher. A few Gryffindors laughed and he glared at them before doing as the professor had told hinted to.

###

After class Draco waited outside the classroom for Hermione and her friends. Blaise had offered to stay with him but he told him he could take care of it. When Hermione came out of the room, he pushed himself off the wall he was on and walked beside her. She didn't acknowledge him, but they both knew he was there and why he was there.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter asked. Draco ignored him and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Haven't told them?" He asked her.

"Don't know how." She said. He nodded absently.

"Hermione, what did he say?" Potter asked. Draco rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's noseyness.

Hermione grabbed Potter's hand and motioned for Draco to follow. She had them in an empty classroom. "So this is how you're gonna do it?" Draco said, understanding her strategy of not wanting it to be a public thing.

"Do what?" Potter asked. "Hermione, what's going on?"

"Harry, I need to speak to Draco quickly, I don't care if you stay or not but you have to not talk-"

"Draco?" He asked. "Since when has _Malfoy_ been _Draco_?"

"Harry please." Hermione said. "Just a second with him."

"Okay." He said. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'll be quiet, but I'm staying right here."

"Thank you." Hermione turned to Draco. "I tried to talk to you this morning but you weren't in your room."

"I ended up staying with Blaise, I left after... Ginny took you away." He glanced at Potter, he looked confused and angry. "Does he know?"

"No." Hermione looked down, ashamed she hadn't told her best friend.

"Any of it?" Draco asked. She shook her head. "None." He confirmed. "Okay." He turned to Potter. "Hermione and I have been living together in the Room of Requirements since a few days ago." Hermione's eyes widened, as did Potter's.

"You don't have to be so blunt." She told him.

"Yeah, well," Draco said lamely, "you didn't tell him."

"Hermione, why is he living with you?" Potter asked. "I thought you said you were going to be alone."

"It's complicated, alright?" She said. "But what matters now is that he's my friend and I want you to respect that."

Potter looked between the two of them, Draco was looking at Hermione. "Friend?" Draco and Potter asked in unison. Hermione huffed out in frustration.

"Friend?" Draco repeated numbly. Was that all she was to him? A friend? Did their kiss mean nothing?

"Draco-" she reached for his hand but he pulled away, rejecting her and turning away.

"Hermione?" Potter asked, completely confused.

Hermione ignored him. "Draco, I'm not-" She tried again but he shook his head and left abruptly. She was going to say 'Draco, I'm not done explaining.' But it sounded more like 'Draco, I'm not ready for this.'

###

They had no more classes with each other that day. He wasn't at lunch or dinner so she had no way of communicating with him. She was frustrated beyond her mind and Harry was utterly confused. She kept brushing him off and not explaining anything to him. After dinner Hermione got an idea. She spotted Blaise Zabini in a group of Slytherins hanging out in the Entrance Hall. Using her Gryffindor bravery, she walked up to him. They immediately fell silent.

"Can we help you, Granger?" One of them sneered. She ignored him and asked Blaise her question.

"Where's Draco?" A few of the Slytherins asked, but Blaise remained neutral.

"He's in his dorm." Blaise said, ignoring the strange looks from his classmates. "...Sulking."

"Would you please tell him to get ass up here before he does something stupid?" She asked.

"And why would he do that?" One of them asked.

"Because Blaise, here, will tell him that we're not friends." She shot back. "Use those exact words. Say 'Hermione says to tell you that you're not friends'." She gave a teasing smile.

Blaise smiled. "So it's official?" Only the pair of them knew what was going on.

Hermione nodded. "I think he wants to tell people though and I think I should let him."

"Understandable." Blaise said. "I'll be back. Wait here." He looked to the other Slytherins. "Don't harm her." Then, he left.

"What was that about?" Nott asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." She said, purposely adding suspension.

###

"Not friends?" Draco walked up to Hermione. "Really? I understand now." He was smiling. "You are clever, Hermione."

"Thanks." She said. "Are you done moping?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes." He smirked and looked at the group of Slytherins. "Have you told them?"

"No, thought you might want to." Hermione said. "They also might kill me if I tried to explain."

"Speaking of explaining." Nott said. "Can someone explain why Granger is here?"

"I think I like it when you don't know things, Nott." Draco said. "It really gets on your nerves, doesn't it?"

"Draco if you take any longer-" that was Hermione. He cut her off by pulling her into him.

"What?" He asked, his voice husky. "What are you going to do?"

She looked up at him. "This." The group of Slytherins gaped as she pressed her lips to their fellow Slytherin's. He didn't push her off, instead, he pulled her into him even more. They completely lot themselves in each other. Her arms went around his neck, playing with the shirt material. His arms snaked around her waist and he held her tight. Their tongues played with each other, much like they did on their previous kiss. Their eyes closed as it deepened. It was obviously very passionate and slow. Both sides of the party finding deep pleasure in the act. A flame erupted in Hermione's stomach, making her heart flutter in her chest. Draco felt a deep powerful feeling start in his lips and spread to the rest of his body. They were immersed in the moment; lost in each other. That is until Blaise coughed, or what sounded like a mixture between a cough and a laugh. They broke apart. Sadly. But they broke apart.

"First Ginny and now you, Blaise." Hermione said, glaring at the only none shocked Slytherin around, besides Draco. Apparently, more than just the group of Slytherins had seen them snog. This should be interesting.

"Hermione!" Potter came running up. Ginny was following close behind. "Ginny said- and you just-" he was obviously trying to put together the whole situation.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione said, blushing. None of the Slytherins had said anything yet, they were still in initial shock.

"But-"

"But nothing." Hermione countered.

"Ginny said she found you and Malfoy half naked in the room of requirements." He rushed out.

Hermione sighed. "I tried to explain more but-" Ginny tried to say. Hermione nodded.

"Harry," Hermione turned to the flustered Gryffindor. "Ginny's definition of half naked is Draco with his shirt off. Nothing more."

"But-"

"Seriously, I was fully dressed." She explained. "And I was not put under a spell. None of my clothes were off... yet..." She glanced at Ginny. "But your girlfriend has trouble walking away after walking in-"

"On you guys dry humping each other?" Ginny finished.

Hermione closed her eyes and Draco suppressed a laugh. "Not what I was going to say." She shoved Draco, who she noticed was trying really heard not to laugh.

"What?" He asked, braking out a smile. "Come on, that was funny."

"We were only grinding!" Hermione said, glaring at Ginny.

"A very sexy grinding." Ginny whispered under her breath. Harry's eyes widened at her comment. "Seriously, Harry," she said, "it was very sexy to watch. They looked like they really-"

"I don't want to hear about this!" Harry said, covering his ears. "Lalalalalala..." He started walking away as Ginny continued to comment on what we saw.

"Well at least Harry's fine with it." Hermione chuckled. "What about these guys?" He motioned to the silent Slytherins.

"They'll get used to it." He whispered before pulling her for another kiss.

###

A few months passed. The whole school was aware of their relationship. The first blow of this newfound interaction had worn off and people of all houses began to settle into the idea of them dating. Ron, of course, exploded when he first heard, but alas he eventually got over it after many harsh words and death glares from Slytherin and Gryffindor alike. For the professors it had come as a shocker, but they soon were pleased with the little house unity. A few more pairings had been made across the school between different houses. Blaise had asked Luna Lovegood out, which she had accepted and they had been dating since. Ron had dumped Lavender soon after, but no other girl would take him so he went back to her. Harry and Ginny were together and Theo and Daphne had made it official as well. Though, they didn't seem to notice how often they showed public displays of affection, for it was way too often and mostly in semi-crowded areas. Hermione and Draco got along wonderfully and continued to live in the Room of Requirements without the staff knowing. As stated earlier, it had been a few weeks since they officially got together.

"Ginny." Hermione sat down next to her friend at the Gryffindor table. "I need to talk."

"About?" Ginny asked, pulling away from Harry's lips to speak, then returning once more.

"Ginny, it's private." Hermione hissed, annoyed she wouldn't stop sucking Harry's face. Ginny pulled apart at Hermione's words.

"What kind of private?" Ginny asked, now serious. Harry whined, but Ginny placed a cupcake on his plate, effectively silencing him.

"It's about Draco." Hermione whispered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ginny asked, she unwrapped her own cupcake. "You guys are so great together."

"Quite the opposite of trouble." Hermione said, determined to keep the conversation quiet. "Now can you please come take to me?" Ginny licked her fingers, clearing the frosting off them.

"I am talking to you." Ginny said, biting into her cupcake.

"In private." Hermione hissed and stood. "Now!" Ginny took another bite before putting it on her plate and following the older girl out of the Great Hall.

###

They reached the Room of Requirements shortly after. Ginny flopped down on one of the couches whilst Hermione sat in one of the armchairs off to the side a bit.

"Okay, shoot." Ginny said. "What's the problem?"

"There is no problem-"

"Then why am I here?" Ginny asked before she could explain.

Hermione sighed in frustration before speaking. "You're here because I don't know how to tell Draco that I love him." She avoided eye contact with her friend. "I've never told... a lover... that I love them, only friends and family." She paused. "It's different. Not the same feeling. There's more passion and-"

"Heartbreak." Ginny said sadly. Hermione looked at her. "Chance at heartbreak." She clarified. "You don't lose family, they're always there... but lovers, they come and go."

"Yeah..." Hermione said slowly, agreeing with Ginny's words.

"So." Ginny asked, lightening up the mood. "How to tell him."

"Yup." Hermione said. "What happens if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I've seen the way you kiss, I've seen the way you look at each other, you're both in love with each other."

Hermione nodded slowly. "But how do I communicate that?" She paused. "I've been thinking about... getting more intimate."

"Have you guys... done anything?"

"We've kissed. And grinded." She paused. "We never did foreplay like we planned, I guess it was mutual we were too early in the relationship."

"That makes since." Ginny said. "Then start with foreplay." She smiled. "Harry and I tried that-"

"I honestly do not want to hear about it." Hermione said. "At all. I mean it."

"Okay, fine." Ginny said, a small smile on her face. "So... have you ever...?" She shook her head. "Never with yourself either?" Hermione blushed and shook her head again. "You're so innocent." She said, smiling widely. "I can show you-"

"No thanks." Hermione said quickly. "I've been doing research on... it."

"Oh." There was a pregnant pause. "So you know what you're doing now?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "I just needed to tell someone... you know..."

"Okay. I get it." Ginny said. "But Hermione," she stood up. "Take your time. And I know he would never force you, but it's okay to say no. And if you have a shred of doubt, don't do it. Be ready, be safe, and be protected." Hermione nodded at her friends advise.

###

Hermione had a plan. Today, this Friday night, she would take action. That meant now.

"Draco..." She whispered in his ear seductively as she sat down next to him at the Slytherin table.

She had her lips to his ear, one hand on the back of his neck playing with hairs and the other rested firmly on her thigh. He went stiff a little, making her feel powerful and sexy, before wrapping his arm around her. She moved her hand down his back and around to his chin, her other one still locked on his thigh. As she held his chin, he brought his lips down on hers only to be stopped by one fingers of hers.

"Save it for after dinner." She whispered. "In private." She dropped that small hint. Something flickered in his eyes. Lust, anticipation, she didn't know which, probably both.

"Meaning?" He asked, his voice husky and gruff.

"Meaning you should get a good dinner because it will be a long night." She said, dropping the seductive behavior. It probably messed with him, going from lustful to her normal old self. She wanted to wind him up. Hermione smiled and reached for a roll in front of her to place on her plate. His hand stopped hers from reaching its destination.

"Hermione..." he was serious now.

"Draco..." She played with him. He still remained how he was.

"Are you sure...?"

She released her hand from his grip and gave him aspect on the lips. "We'll talk about this later."

###

After dinner, Hermione left earlier and told Draco to stay behind a few minutes. He practically bolted out of his seat saying he had to go, not even giving a reason. He was very eager. When he reached their place he was panting and trying to slow his racing pulse. Then, he entered. The entire room hadn't changed. Their place was the same as it always was.

He checked his bedroom first to find it empty, then hers. She was lying on the bed in a bra and underwear; matching. She was on her stomach reading, her legs up in the air. She looked up as he came in and she smiled. With her look now, she was definitely going brave.

"What's this?" He asked, smirking. Though, he knew exactly what was happening.

"Bribery." She said, sitting up.

"For?" He asked, now interested in why she would need to bribe him into anything.

She hesitated before answering. "For not leaving when I tell you something." She didn't look at him when she said it.

"And what's that?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the bed.

She looked down, focusing on her fingers. "I... I l-love you..." She didn't dare look up. Her face burned with embarrassment.

"And I love you." He said, raising her chin. She smiled, he smiled. Bliss.

Their lips collided. They weren't rushed or desparate, but passionate and caring. They had all the time in the world. No one would interrupt them, Hermione made sure of that. Her lips moved with his, moving in the same rhythm and heartbeat. They were the same. He caressed her cheek with one hand and placed the other one behind her, leaning them back on the bed. She gripped his shirt, pulling him close as they moved into a more comfortable position. He was on top finally and she on bottom. They moved together. He flattened down on her like they had down so many times prior. But before, they never went farther than snogging and groping. They never ventured farther. Now, they knew what was on each other's minds. Closeness. They needed to be closer. He grinded into her, rubbing his already hard dick against her pelvis. She gasped as it affected her so. He smirked and continued the kiss and the movements and love coursing through them.

"Draco." Hermione said, pulling apart, but still having their lips touching. They were both panting and excited.

"Yes?" He asked, with the same irregular breathes.

"I'm not ready for..." She trailed off, but held eye contact. "But... you know the fun I mentioned way back when?"

He nodded, still slightly rubbing against her, still creating little friction. "You ready for it?"

"Godric, yes!" She said, pulling him back in.

They melted just like that. Her legs snaked around his waist, her hands trailed up and down his back as they grinded. The friction built, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't even close to enough. She pulled his shirt over his head, removing the unneeded piece of cloth. Their lips smashed once more, with more intensity, more longing. Their tongues battled and stroked. They teased and nibbled and licked. She giggled, he moaned. She sighed, he pleasured.

"Get it off." Hermione mumbled, flipping them over.

She was on top now, she was in power. She tugged at his pants. He helped her discard them. She froze for a half of a second, seeing his boners clearer now. This was real. He was real. They were closer to... to anything and everything. He caught her hesitant look and took her hand.

"If you don't want-"

"Guide me." She said.

He moved her hand to his erect sex bit. She sucked in breath when she felt him through the boxers. She wasn't touching him skin on skin but she still felt the realness of it all. He closed his eyes at this point and suppressed a growl in the back of his throat. She swallowed thickly before pulling the last remaining article of clothing off of his body. It was his time to freeze.

She gripped it. His hand was over hers. "Guide." She instructed.

He nodded stiffly and ran her hand down and up his shaft. Heat built up in his center as he felt her hands move on him. This wasn't real. But it was. He saw her. He was feeling her. It was real. He had dreamt of this. He had fantasies on the subject and now... now she was here, doing this. To him. He loved it. He loved her. She continued to move her hand, figuring out the rhythm. His hand dropped away and she was on her own.

Hermione watched as she saw the affect she had on this person before her. This person she loved. His face was in total bliss. Pleasure pumped in his arteries, awakening his adrenaline. She pumped on. Never, in her life had she done this. Let alone had she gone further than kissing. She felt entirely comfortable with Draco. No tension between them. She loved him, he loved her. Simple yet complicated. Shallow yet a big dropoff to an abyss. Lustful and loving and passionate.

Stoking him up then down and again and again and again. She gained speed, moving her hand faster. He moaned in pleasure, no longer able to hide his bliss. She smiled and brought their lips together. It was more of her kissing him than him kissing her. He was a bit distracted, but still opened his mouth to her. She did the sucking and tongue strokes. He had his head pressed against the pillow and his back was arching more and more with each pump. He climaxed. The build up was intense and emotional for the two of them. It wasn't just pleasure, it was the excitement, the ecstasy. She continued to snog him, his mind spinning. A few more pumps, she brought him down from the high. He relaxed and she released him. Then she magically cleaned the mess. A smile was on both their lips.

"That was amazing." He whispered to her once she laid down next to him on the bed.

"You are amazing." She whispered in his ear before kissing and coddling him once more.

He was back on top and their snogging session resumed. His tongue soon left hers though and traveled downward. He nipped and sucked at her neck before reaching her cleavage. One look from her gave him the okay. The bra was unclasped and her breasts were free. She blushed and tried to hide her face. He immediately went to her and coaxed her out of her embarrassment. She ended up smiling and he returned to where he was previously.

"I'm going to touch you now." He said. His eyes asking. She gave him a nod.

One of his hands traveled down her stomach to her pelvis and slipped under her knickers. She gasped as he massaged a spot, giving her pleasure. She was so wet already, her body naturally responding to their snogging prior to then. After a few rubs, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. This earned a few surprised gasps and sighs from her. He smiled as he continued his work. Then he moved to the other one, working on making them perked up and pointed. By now her breathing had become erratic and she felt pleasure rushing through her. This new feeling was foreign and exciting.

Draco loved to see her in such satisfaction and delight by the hand of him, literally. He smiled as he continued to suck and nibble at her pink nipple. His other hand moved to her other breast, massaging the tender sex, pushing her closer to the top. His hand sustained the blissful circles around her lower region. She climaxed then, her back arched and a cry drew from her throat. He had never seen a girl peak so damn hard before, and he had seen a few pretty sexy ones. She trumped all. Draco rubbed some more before easing out of her panties.

"How was that?" He asked, hovering above her.

She was still coming down from her high. She swallowed a few times and nodded. He took that as amazing. His lips met hers again. He messaged her breasts and their hot breathes became shared once more. His hardness was pressed between her thighs. She jumped a bit, feeling it there. They never had this less of clothes on when snogging before. There was nothing but her underwear between her and him. Only one piece of thin material. She tried not to think about it. She tried hard, but she couldn't. She pressed herself against him, hard. He groaned into her mouth. She humped him there. Her hips rubbing up and down his shaft, creating more and more friction.

"Fuck, Hermione." Draco breathed.

Her own breath was quite excited as well. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist and pushed herself to him fully, want it more. She needed more. Her kisses became more intense, more passionate.

"Draco." She said, still moving her body. "Draco, I can't wait." She looked at him. "I'm ready."

"Okay." He smiled at her, both of them sweaty but still fire-y.

She slipped her knickers down, exposing herself completely. He rubbed against her without any material between them. They both moaned. Draco rubbed the tip up and down her pussy, getting it wet with her juices.

"Hermione..." he said. "It's going to hurt."

She nodded. "I know, but only for a bit."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." She told him and she meant it. He dipped the tip in. She was so tight. "Keep going."

She was clenching her jaw whilst she spoke but he did what she had told him and pushed in a little further. It slid in nicely, he juices made the whole thing easier. She stretched a lot, but her pleasure was higher than her pain at this point. He pushed in a little more. She sighed and he womb squeezed around him. He moaned deeply at this and moved in more. They were almost fully in. She was still stretching, he was in total concern for her. She gave him a nod, before his pushed all the way in, completely filling her space. They stayed put. Their breathes the only sound there. Hermione felt all of him. Draco felt all of her around him. They were a perfect fit.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. "Better than alright."

###

They moved with one an other. She met each thrust he pushed and he kissed each sound she made. They creaked the bed, their loving making was very physical. Draco rammed into her from on top, putting himself further and deeper inside her with each movement of their hips. The slapping of skin was heard as they panted and moaned along with each other. He had his arms on either side of Hermione, steadying him. She was gripping the bedsheets tightly and biting her lip, refusing to let any more noises escape her pretty little mouth. Her plan failed though when Draco captured his lips on hers, making her gasp in surprise. Her eyes opened and she watched him watch her. Beads of sweat and strands of hair smeared over his face. But one thing stood clearly, his smile as he felt the love wash over him. They both fell over the edge then and saw white. It was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever felt. They would be ruined for anyone else, there was no competition from now on. They continued their actions through the climax and slowing to a stop. Draco pulled out Hermione carefully, not to hurt hurt in any way.

They were both smiling.

It made sense now. It wasn't until everything was over did he realize the action they had just preformed. They had definitely just done the impossible.

It was more than sex. It was passion, love, lust. It was fear, exciting, blissful. It was new, awakening, wishful. It had become real. No longer was it a fantasy or dream, it was reality. One reality that would always remain because it was better than alright. Alright meant okay and unharmed. Better was a way to describe something more of. Better work or better pay raise. But better than alright meant it was perfect. People say things aren't perfect, but in truth, everything it perfect; just as it was meant to be. Better than alright meant that it was beyond mind blowing, if there was such a state. Better than alright... it is... it was... just as it was meant to be. No other words could be said. They were a definition within themselves.


End file.
